What If
by ekka126
Summary: Kubo Mitsuo jadi MC! Bakalan seperti apa nasib Persona 4? Check that out!


**A/N :** haah... ide gila ini muncul begitu saja dari kepala saya. Sebenarnya sih awalnya dari challenge di infantrum. Well... gara-gara itu, saya jadi kepikiran bagaimana bila karakter utamanya adalah Kubo Mitsuo dan bukan Souji? Yaah... coba saja dibaca ya! Tanda '))' adalah tanda jawaban yang dipilih, dan tanda ')' adalah tanda dari pertanyaannya.

**Desclaimet : ** I swear to GOD, Persona 4 is not MINE!

**What if...**

"Hei, Kubo! Coba kau jawab pertanyaan no.3!" King Moron menyuruhmu untuk menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis.

Kamu melihat pertanyaannya yang tertulis di papan tulis,

6x + 10y +36 = 15, x = ?

Tanda "?" muncul di atas kepalamu.

)Kamu tahu kalau kamu tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Bertanya pada Yosuke

))Mengaku kalau kamu tidak bisa

Memaksakan maju ke depan

))Kamu memilih untuk mengaku kalau kamu tidak bisa, tapi kemudian kamu menyadari kalau Yukiko memperhatikanmu.

))Kamu menahan keinginanmu itu.

"Apa yang kamu tunggu?! Ayo cepat maju dan jawab!!" King Moron kembali berteriak ke arahmu.

)Kamu tahu kalau kamu tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

))Bertanya pada Yosuke

Mengaku kalau kamu tidak bisa

Memaksakan maju ke depan

))Kamu memilih untuk bertanya pada Yosuke.

"A? Hei, kenapa kamu bertanya padaku? Aku juga tidak tahu!!" bisik Yosuke.

"KUBO MITSUO!! Kamu mau kuhukum?!! Ayo cepat maju ke depan!!" teriakan King Moron semakin menggelegar padamu.

)Kamu tahu kalau kamu tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Bertanya pada Yosuke

Mengaku kalau kamu tidak bisa

))Memaksakan maju ke depan

))Kamu butuh keberanian level Badass untuk terima dipermalukan seluruh kelas, terutama di depan Yukiko.

))Kamu tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatmu sekarang.

"INI DIA!! KUBO MITSUO!! BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS SEKARANG JUGA!!!" King Moron berteriak padamu. Dengan terpaksa, kamu berdiri diluar ruangan kelas. Dalam hati, kamu bersumpah akan balas dendam pada guru tonggos itu.

----------

"Hei, Mitsuo! Kudengar dari Yosuke hari ini kamu kena hukum?" tanya Teddie sambil senyam-senyum padamu.

)Kamu merasa sikap Teddie barusan sangat tidak sopan, memanggilmu yang seorang Leader hanya dengan nama saja.

Mau kamu pukul dia?

))Ya

Tidak

))Kamu memilih untuk memukul Teddie.

Teddie tersungkur, dan terguling-guling di lantai dungeon Marukyu.

"GYAAAAAAA!!!"

Teddie berhenti menggelinding setelah ditahan oleh Kanji.

"Hei, Mitsuo! Apa-apaan kamu ini?! Teddie kan cuma bercanda!!" Kanji memarahimu.

)Kanji itu kohai-mu, seharusnya ia memanggilmu dengan embel-embel senpai dibelakang namamu.

Apa kamu mau memukul Kanji juga?

))Ya

Tidak

Cium aja deh!

))Kamu memilih untuk memukul Kanji juga, tapi terhenti karena kamu kembali ingat level keberanianmu belum mencapai level Badass. Kamu takut Kanji membalasmu.

"Mitsuo, kelihatannya kamu benar-benar sedang bad mood. Tidak apa-apa melanjutkan latihan ini?" Yukiko bertanya padamu dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

Tapi sayang, kamu tidak melihat ekspresinya barusan karena pandanganmu terhalang oleh Chie.

"Kurasa tidak masalah kok, Yukiko. Kita lanjutkan saja!" ajak Chie dengan penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba kamu mendengar suara dikepalamu, "Mitsuo, jangan kelamaan mikir. Option yang tadi belum kamu selesaikan lho..."

)Kanji itu kohai-mu, seharusnya ia memanggilmu dengan embel-embel senpai dibelakang namamu.

Apa kamu mau memukul Kanji juga?

Ya

))Tidak

Cium aja deh!

))Kamu memilih untuk menahan emosimu. Dan tindakanmu tersebut membuat Yukiko tersenyum padamu. Mood +5. Not berwarna hijau muncul di atas kepalamu.

"Senpai, jangan bengong!! Ada musuh yang datang dari belakang!!" Rise memperingatkanmu.

Kamu segera bersiaga dengan senjatamu untuk menghadang musuh yang mendekat. Namun, karena kamu terlalu senang dengan kejadian sebelumnya, kamu lupa diri dan secara tidak sengaja senjatamu mengenai controllable PS milik author. Yang kemudian menyebabkan sistem game-mu mengalami kerusakan.

Kamu melihat option di depanmu.

)Kanji itu kohai-mu, seharusnya ia memanggilmu dengan embel-embel senpai dibelakang namamu.

Apa kamu mau memukul Kanji juga?

Ya

Cium aja deh!

Kamu menyadari kalau itu adalah option yang tadi, tapi kamu harus segera menjawabnya sebelum musuh datang.

"Mitsuo!! Apa yang kamu lakukan?? Cepat bersiap!!" teriak Kanji jengkel.

"Senpai!! Musuh sudah semakin dekat!!" peringatan Rise terdengar lagi olehmu.

"Partner!! Jangan bengong di situ terus!!" Yosuke pun berteriak ke arahmu.

)Kanji itu kohai-mu, seharusnya ia memanggilmu dengan embel-embel senpai dibelakang namamu.

Apa kamu mau memukul Kanji juga?

))Ya

Cium aja deh!

))Kamu ingat level keberanianmu belum mencapai level Badass. Kamu tidak bisa mengambil option ini.

"MITSUO IKAN!! CEPAAAAT!!!" Teddie berteriak tidak sabar.

Kamu menyadari pilihan 'tidak' disini menghilang.

)Kanji itu kohai-mu, seharusnya ia memanggilmu dengan embel-embel senpai dibelakang namamu.

Apa kamu mau memukul Kanji juga?

Ya

))Cium aja deh!

))Option ini membuatmu bingung, karena kamu baru menyadari kalau level ke-HOMO-anmu sudah lumayan tinggi. Dengan cepat kamu mendekati Kanji dan menciumnya.

"GEH??!!!! MITSUO, APA-APAAN KAMU?!!!" Kanji mendorongmu hingga terjatuh kesela-sela lantai dungeon Marukyu.

Kamu tidak sempat menggapai apa pun, dan kamu merasakan tubuhmu terus terjun bebas ke bawah. Dan kamu pun lenyap dalam gelap.

"....Dia jatuh.... bagaimana ini?" Chie menatap Yukiko.

"E,Entahlah... bagaimana menurutmu, Rise-chan?" Yukiko balik bertanya pada Rise yang kemudian menjawabnya sambil gelagapan.

"Pu-Pulang yuk!"

"Ya... aku setuju. Ayo!" sahut Kanji mengiyakan

"Aah... Aku ikut!" Yosuke menyusul Kanji dan Rise yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Tunggu, Yosuke!! Teddie ikut!!!"

----------

**A/N :** Ahahahaaa... yaa... saya tahu kalau ini emang gila. Tapi terlintas begitu saja sih! Hehehee... Saya terus merasa kalau Mitsuo yang menjadi MC, ceritanya pasti gak akan pernah berakhir dengan baik. Kasihan memang, tapi dia memang terlihat seperti karakter yang cuma bisa pegang sial. Hahahahahahaa!! *dicekek Mitsuo*

Review please...?

Thank you for reading ^^

.

VanXallsburG


End file.
